


Lap Dances

by Orilon



Category: IWA: Mid-South, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orilon/pseuds/Orilon





	Lap Dances

Title: Lap Dances  
Author: Orilon  
Pairing/Character: Lita/CM Punk  
Disclaimer: Events and storylines from IWA: Mid-South belong to Ian Rotten. The wrestlers belong to themselves.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Odd pictures turn up  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: none   
Author’s note: Here is a link to the pic that prompted this fic: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v207/Orilon/lapdance.jpg (yes that is Punk, he looked a lot different in his early twenties) for those that don’t know, the Cabana that Punk mentions is Colt Cabana, his friend that he trained with and worked with in various independent companies up to and including ROH.

Lita was shocked to find the picture on her bag. Two guys and a girl on her knees with her face close to one’s groin. If it weren’t for the same tattoo on his stomach, she wouldn’t have realized that one of the two guys in the picture was Punk. He looked a lot younger, blonde and not as muscular as he was now. 

When she took it into the locker room and showed it to Punk, he looked surprised. 

“Where did you get that?”

“Someone put it on my bag. What was going on?”

“When Cabana and I were working for IWA: Mid South, Ian raffled off a lap dance that we did in the middle of the ring.” 

“I have to see that.” 

“I can’t dance.” 

She almost smirked at the look on his face and his attempt to get out of showing her.

“I’ll be the judge of that.”


End file.
